


He's bipolar

by humeurvagabonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, bipolarité, fluff??, mickey se rend compte de ses sentiments, non pas vraiment, pas de sad ending, smut non détaillé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Mickey se rend compte qu'il est amoureux de Ian, et Ian est bipolaire.(écrit en 2016 - repost)





	He's bipolar

Mickey Milkovich n'était pas gay.

Il n'aimait pas les femmes certes, mais il n'était pas gay. D'ailleurs, il suffisait de lui poser la question pour se retrouver par terre en sang incapable d'appeler les pompiers.

Mickey Milkovich ne faisait pas l'amour.

Il baisait, contre un mur ou contre des étagères, avec force généralement. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de mec à s'arrêter en plein mouvement et embrasser tendrement son partenaire, alors ça pas question.

Mais Mickey Milkovich avait un jour rencontré Ian Gallagher, meilleur ami de sa sœur Mandy qu'il avait au départ voulu tabasser pour quelque chose de pas très important au final et avait finalement arrêté de le poursuivre car celui-ci s'était avéré gay. Alors bon, il avait quand même voulu le frapper un peu histoire de s'amuser. Il n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout prévu de se retrouver sur Ian et de bander comme un malade parce que oui, Gallagher était putain de sexy. Ils s'étaient très vite retrouvés nus, le plus jeune faisant des vas-et-viens à l'intérieur du plus vieux.

Depuis ce jour-là, Ian et Mickey avaient démarré une relation assez spéciale. Ils n'étaient pas en couple, non putain ! Mais attendez, en couple ? Faut pas pousser non plus ! Ian n'était pas son plan cul, parce qu'on ne traite pas un plan cul ainsi. Et ils n'étaient pas sex friend parce qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. On ne se laisse pas plaquer par ses amis contre une étagère en haletant, enfin pas selon Mickey Milkovich en tout cas, après libre à vous de faire ce qu'il vous plaît avec vos amis..

Mickey avait assez vite connu toute la famille de Ian. Lip, son frère, avec un côté assez nymphomane selon lui. Debbie, sa petite sœur un peu dérangée sûrement mais pas bien méchante. Le plus jeune, Carl, qui devait déjà avoir ses propres affaires dans la drogue et les marchés noirs -Mickey lui faisait confiance- ! Fiona, la grande sœur assez mère poule, mais qui avait quand même du mérite il faut l'avouer. Et puis Franck, le père alcoolique dont le seul but était de mener l'état Américain en bateau. Oh, il y en avait d'autres des Gallagher ou presque, mais on ne va pas vous dresser tous les portraits, on n'en finirait pas..

Bon, soyons honnête, étant un Milkovich et fréquentant toute la flopée Gallagher, rien n'aurait du étonner Mickey. Mais en fait, si. Ces derniers temps, Ian était étrange. Au début, le brun s'était dit qu'il lui en voulait : il avait eu un gosse et s'était marié avec une prostituée russe qui l'avait plus ou moins violé devant ses yeux ; ça aurait été compréhensible. Mais très vite il comprit que non. Ian avait des sautes d'humeur, parfois il était on ne peut plus joyeux et promettait le soleil et la chaleur tandis que d'autres fois il semblait vide, comme si une tempête intérieure l'avait tué et qu'il n'était plus qu'une carcasse.

Et puis un beau jour, Ian vint lui annoncer qu'il partait rejoindre l'armée. Autant vous dire que ça l'avait chamboulé Milkovich.

" - T'es pas sérieux ? "

Une question posée trop vite. Des yeux perçants fixés sur lui.

" - Oui. "

Un monde qui s'écroule. Une porte d'entrée qui se claque. Mandy arrivant sur le seuil de sa chambre :

" - Putain, c'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? Mais Mick, bordel cours lui après !

\- Non mais et puis quoi encore ? On est pas dans une série pour adolescents frustrés bordel ! "

Des larmes qui piquent les yeux.

Ian est parti.

Mickey passa plusieurs semaines sans aucune nouvelle de son cop.. De Ian. Il avait fini par aller au poste de l'armée qui lui avait apprit qu'aucun Ian n'était dans leurs rangs mais qu'un Gallagher, sûrement un membre de sa famille, avait déserté. Milkovich n'avait pas vraiment été au lycée, mais il n'était pas con et avait comprit. Ian s'était fait passé pour Lip. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire tous les bars des environs pour espérer le trouver. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Non, Mickey n'était pas amoureux ! Il voulait juste pouvoir baiser tranquillement. Comment ça, il aurait pu aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, Mickey voulait Ian. Parce que c'était un bon coup. Rien de plus, évidement.

Jamais le brun n'aurait imaginé trouver Ian dans un bar gay, à moitié streap-teaser et à moitié gigolo, drogué par ses clients aux cachets d'ecsta. Mickey avait fini par faire comprendre que Ian était à lui, et que quiconque oserait le toucher ou le regarder un peu trop se retrouverait par terre et sûrement blessé. Putain, il fallait qu'il soit bon au lit pour que Mickey le ramasse par terre et le ramène dans sa propre maison. Svetlana allait encore hurler, mais qu'elle aille se faire foutre elle aussi ! Ian était en danger, quelque chose clochait et Mickey en était sûr.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque le petit ami de Mandy, qui était censé l'avoir frappée, lui fit un commentaire sur je ne sais plus quoi (c'est pas ça l'important, arrêtez de soupirer okay?) et que Ian avait fini en brandissant un couteau de cuisine à quelques millimètres des yeux de ce pauvre homme (enfin, il l'avait un peu mérité quand même.. Non?). Mickey lui avait alors attrapé le bras et délicatement ôté le couteau des mains. Ian, terrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer, s'était laissé faire. Il l'avait poussé dehors, se contentant de jeter un regard perdu à sa sœur et un noir à son copain et s'était éclipsé derrière son petit-ami (pas de commentaire sur le surnom d'accord ? C'était pour faire plaisir à Ian c'est tout.. NON ne souriez pas, putain vous êtes chiants...).

Finalement, Ian avait sombré dans une pseudo dépression un peu trop étrange aux yeux du brun qui avait fini par appeler Fiona. Les larmes aux yeux, l'aînée lui avait annoncé que Ian était très certainement comme leur mère : bipolaire. Mickey avait voulu s'énerver, bipolaire bordel c'est quoi cette merde encore ? Mandy, une main sur son bras, lui avait chuchoté ce que ce putain de mot voulait dire. Alors, en s'effondrant, Mickey avait hurlé.

" - Il va rester ici, d'accord ? Avec nous ! Toi, moi, nous, sa putain de famille ! Je veux pas qu'il aille dans un camp de fous ou je sais pas quoi ! Il va rester ici. Je vais m'occuper de lui. "

Fiona, les yeux rouges, avait alors aperçu à travers ses mots l'amour que Mickey portait à Ian, sans peut-être même s'en rendre compte.

Puis, il y avait eu cette fugue du plus jeune avec le bébé de Mick. Non mais, il était vraiment taré celui-là ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Une poignée d'heures plus tard, Mickey et une partie des Gallagher étaient au poste de police.

" - Vous devriez le faire soigner. "

Lip avait brièvement regardé Mickey et répondu que, oui, ils le savaient. Et qu'ils allaient le faire. Carl, bien loin de leur histoire de couple (ou non), rassura Mickey du mieux qu'il pu en lui souriant maladroitement.

L'hôpital psychiatrique. Milkovich y était allé à reculons. Putain, il fallait qu'il laisse son mec (ouai, bon, ne chipotons pas sur les mots) aller dans cette merde d'hôpital ? Si.

Trois jours plus tard, il était enfin sorti. Mickey l'avait prit dans ses bras, se retenant de l'embrasser comme un fou (bon, comme un fou.. peut-être pas quoi..).

Puis il y était retourné. Parce que ça n'allait pas, et que c'était pas prêt de s'arranger.

Putain.

Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment, mais alors vraiment un bon coup, pour que Mickey supporte d'arpenter les couloirs blancs de l'asile de fou, chaque jour, alors que Ian ne semblait même pas s'en soucier.

Mais un jour, alors que Mickey était venu avec Lip et Fiona, Ian s'était approché de lui et avait demandé, baissant la voix comme s'il était épié de partout (un peu parano le Gallagher, quoique on ne savait jamais), s'il pouvait lui parler seul à seul et dans un endroit un peu à l'écart. Milkovich s'était retourné vers son frère et sa sœur qui avaient hoché positivement la tête, l'un prétextant qu'il allait fumer et l'autre qu'elle avait besoin d'un café.

Ian l'avait alors attrapé assez sauvagement, poussé contre un mur et l'avait embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était peut être le cas, après tout, qui sait (pas moi, et pourtant je suis celle qui raconte) ?

" - Je suis désolé Mickey, tu mérites tellement mieux que moi.

\- Arrête tes conneries bordel, j'suis là c'est ce que tu dois retenir. "

Ian l'avait fixé dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes et lui avait sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas le genre de truc que vous faites à votre grande tante parce qu'elle vous a filé un chèque (et que vous n'étiez là que pour ça de toute façon) plutôt le genre de truc que vous faites à quelqu'un.. Quelqu'un dont vous êtes amoureux. Quelqu'un pour qui vous pourriez faire un truc aussi débile qu'apporter un bouquet de roses. Ce que, le lendemain, Mickey avait fait.

" - Putain Mick, est ce que tu as braqué le vendeur ?

\- Non.

\- Est ce que tu as acheté ces fleurs, pour moi, en toute légalité ? Sans utiliser d'armes ou je sais pas trop quoi ?

\- Bordel Gallagher, prends les et n'en parlons plus..

\- Oh que si je vais en parler !

\- Ta gueule ! "

Ian aurait peut-être dû se sentir offusqué, mais n'oublions pas d'où il vient, alors il ne fit aucun commentaire mais tira le brun vers lui en agrippant sa chemise et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

" Imagine que j'effleure chaque parcelle de ta peau avec ces roses, et qu'ensuite je..

\- Ferme. Ta. Putain. De. Gueule. Ou je vais encore finir à me branler devant un magazine porno.. "

Ian l'avait juste embrassé et lui avait sourit.

Et putain, il devait vraiment être un bon coup si Mickey bandait juste à cause d'un de ses sourires !

Ou peut-être que Mickey Milkovich était bel et bien amoureux de Ian Gallagher.

Et merde.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
